Haciendo amor de este sentimiento Yuri on Ice
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Yuri ha tomado una decisión: dejar a Viktor... aunque, eso signifique romper el corazón de los dos. Viktuuri Lemon Yuri on Ice


" **Haciendo amor de este sentimiento"**

(Yuri on Ice le pertenece a Kubo-sensei y a Mappa. Las imágenes pertenecen a sus autores, fueron tomadas de google imágenes)

-Yuri, por cierto, ¿De qué querías hablarme?- le pregunta, envuelto en bata de baño, con la ciudad a sus espaldas, un recién bañado Viktor a su pupilo, el cual, apretando sus puños, responde con un dejo de sentires, un simple y sencillo. "Si".

Y es que, a pocas horas de disputarse la final del GPF, esa noche, entre ambos, parece que será más larga que de costumbre...

-Viktor, yo... quiero que, después de que termine esta competencia, tú...- dice Yuri, sin poder mirar a esos ojos azules llenos de paz.  
-¿Yo qué?- cuestiona el ruso, desconcertado ante la actitud del chico.  
-Quiero que, dejes de ser mi entrenador...- revela Katsuki, dejando sin respiración a Viktor, quien, observa la tristeza en los ojos del japonés.  
-¿A que viene todo esto Yuri?  
-Es algo que decidí hace mucho...  
-Y, como lo decidiste tú hace mucho, ¿tengo yo que aceptarlo?- reclama Nikiforov, acercándo su rostro al moreno.- ¿Es que yo no importo?  
-Si importas, y mucho... por eso, no quiero que seas mi entrenador, después de que pase el Grand Prix Final, un solo día más- dice Eros, armado de valor, aferrando sus dedos al celular apretado y a su puño opuesto cerrado, el cual, es tomado por las manos del ruso.

 _Y ello, impacta a Yuri..._

-¡Si te importara, no decidirías por mí algo que no quiero!- le grita Viktor, furioso, como nunca antes.- O, entonces esto ¿qué es?- y le señala, soltándolo, el anillo en su mano. El de ébanos cabellos respira hondo, y, confiere.  
-Es uno de los motivos; todo en sí Viktor. No lo hagas más difícil.  
-No te comprendo Yuri...  
-Lo siento Viktor...- responde Yuri, y, mira como se le llenan esos ojos de cielo de lágrimas. Eso, lo deja sin palabras.  
-No digas que lo sientes, cuando, llegas a mi vida, la cambias y la llenas y luego, decides acabarla y vaciarla. No y no Yuri- reprocha el peligris, negándose a creer eso.  
-Espera, yo no..- dice el de gafas, pero, no puede acabar, porque, su entrenador le interrumpe.  
-No tienes derecho a dejarme cuando... cuando yo, me he de ti enamorado- confiesa Viktor, con el corazón en la mano, entre lágrimas y, haciendo que el corazón de Yuri lata y se rompa a la vez con esas palabras.

 _"Me he de ti enamorado"_

-Viktor, tú...- susurra Yuri, llorando, de felicidad, y de dolor al haber herido a su amor.  
-Yuri, por favor... No te apartes de mí- le pide el ruso, dejándose caer a la alfombra, arrodillado, y tomando al tiempo la mano derecha del joven, fuertemente, donde recarga sus labios. Yuri, voltea a mirarlo, ahí, como la obra más hermosa del mundo sobre un tema de dolor, enmarcada entre luces de la noche y un sentimiento, de amor...  
-Viktor...- pronuncia Yuri, y lo intenta poner de pie, jalándolo, para, al no querer Viktor, entre el jaloneo, levantarse y moverse, en ese espacio tan pequeño entre la ventana y la cama, terminar cayendo Viktor sobre el cuerpo de Yuri entre la cama. Mirándose frente a frente, sonrojados, tan cerca...

 _Contemplándose en un dejo de amor..._

-Yuri, te amo... Lo supe desde la primera vez que me miré en tus pupilas, lo supe cuando te vi patinar en ese video; lo he sabido cada día que he pasado a tu lado, y, ayer con los anillos... lo sé hoy y también sé que así será siempre- confiesa Viktor, con un tono de voz lleno de amor, que, hace a Yuri abrazarlo del cuello, y, decirle con una sonrisa de dulzura, que sorprende a su Psique...  
-Yo, también te amo, Viktor... Desde que te vi en esa final del Grand Prix Juvenil, hasta hoy, hasta aquí... hasta el final...  
-¡Yuri!- exclama Nikiforov, feliz, y, derramando ahora, lágrimas de emoción, lo besa, siguiendo ese dulce beso el pelinegro, cerrando sus ojos, presa de ese amor...

Un beso dulce, cargado de amor, y de pasión... Un abrazo que se hace profundo, y que intenta mostrar todos los sentimientos antes callados en su interior... Amor, en su máxima expresión.

El silencio en esa habitación es solo roto por el de sus besos y su respiración. Los dedos hambrientos de sentir a Viktor, hacen a Yuri bajarle la bata, para tocar su piel, tan suave como la nieve, y tan blanca como esta. A cambio, el ruso, empieza a contornear la cadera de su pupilo, recorriendo su silueta, por dentro de la ropa...

Y con ese beso que no cesa, Viktor llena de saliva y de sus labios el cuello de Yuri, le va quitando la ropa, desesperado por poder tocarlo más y más. Al tiempo, Katsuki puede ver el abdomen desnudo del peligris, tan marcado, tan perfecto... Más ropa va cayendo, más piel va saliendo, y, aunque los dos se han visto desnudos muchas veces, en esa habitación donde, de repente, solo brillan las estrellas, ambos, se observan, sobre esa cama de sábanas blancas, como si fuese la primera vez, pero, a su vez, tal como si lo hubiesen deseado desde siempre.

Y, cuando llegan a ese momento, donde solo los visten sus arras, sus sonrisas son una con su mirada, llena de dicha, de deseo; de amor.

S _on esos dedos, con esos anillos, los que, desatan el hilo del destino a la pasión..._

Viktor va amando a Yuri como si mañana no pudiese hacerlo más. Y Yuri, va sintiendo a Viktor, como si en él, estuviese todo su mañana.  
Sus manos van recorriendo sus cuerpos bien torneados, que, de sudor se empiezan a llenar. Sus bocas besan pedazos de piel que nunca nadie había visto jamás. Sus lenguas se encuentran y danzan en sus bocas... Y sus ojos, dicen cuanto se aman, sin necesidad de palabras.

En esa noche fría, los dos patinadores, descubriendo en el otro su felicidad, se van haciendo el amor...

-Eres tan hermoso, y, más así- dice Viktor, contemplando a Yuri, excitado, sudado y jadeando.  
\- Lo dices porque estoy, desnudo- responde Katsuki, sonrojado.  
-No- agrega el peligris, riendo- Lo digo porque, conjuntas tanta sensualidad y ternura, y, solo yo la puedo mirar... Y, a su vez, soy tan afortunado de solo yo poderte amar...- y, con su dedo derecho, contornea los labios de su amado, cerrando eso con un beso que, sigue tal conjunción.

Sus cuerpos se preparan. Las sábanas se revuelven. El deseo no escapa. Y, cuando están listos, Viktor se prepara para ser la primera persona que escriba en el libro de su cuerpo, con su tinta, lo que es el amor.

-Viktor... yo, jamás he...- expone el pelinegro, apenado, jadeando, abrazado al cuello de su amado quien, sus pectorales, disfrutaba.  
-Lo sé... Pero, somos dos, así que...  
Y, aunque la cara de asombro del japonés llena por unos segundos ese espacio, una sonrisa sincera de su entrenador, le hace sentirse aún más especial... aunque, en realidad, no sabe que es un sentir compartido, por, ser del otro, su primera vez...

 _Demostrando como es que ambas almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas desde_ _siempre..._

No me he equivocado al entregar todo mi amor a él sin esperar a que me correspondiese... porque tenía esa plena fe de que, esa sonrisa un día sería para mí... piensa Viktor mientras, hace suyo a su amado Eros, quien, aferrado a la espalda de su amor, le araña, le aprieta, pero, le regala esa sonrisa que llena de paz el corazón del ojiazul.

Aquél día que vi a Viktor por vez primera, solo desee poder patinar a su lado en el futuro... y, ahora, no solo patina a mi lado, sino, es con quien por vez primera, hago el amor piensa Yuri, cerrando sus ojos, llorando de dicha y besando con desesperación a Nikiforov.

El latir de su corazón bate la oscuridad de la noche y su respiración entrecortada, es un grito de amor al unísono de su sentimiento infinito. Viktor entra en Yuri y ambos, en cada toque, en cada son fianza y beso, hacen amor de la nada...

Mirándose, acariciándose, y sabiendo que pertenecen el uno al otro en ese instante que, llegan al clímax juntos, desgarrando sus interior en un desborde blanco de pasión, entrega y amor...

Exhaustos, quedan sobre la cama, tomados de la mano, mirando sus rostros, embelesados ante haberse pertenecido... Brillando sus anillos en sus cuerpos hirviendo.  
Y entonces, preocupado, Viktor, le dice a Yuri, lo que aún piensa su corazón.  
-Escucha tu corazón antes de decirme adiós... Porque, después de haberte conocido, no concibo más felicidad que no sea a tu lado, ante cada noche podernos hacer el amor; crecer juntos, mirarnos en los crepúsculos y sentir este amor siempre... Tú nunca me preguntaste que quería, pero, solo puedo decirte que lo único que quiero es que no me digas adiós.

Esas palabras, cargadas de todo el amor de Viktor, llegan a lo profundo de Katsuki, quien, llorando a raudales, se abraza a su amado, diciéndole con el corazón.  
-No quiero dejarte Viktor, pero, no quiero que dejes de patinar jamás. Porque, he visto tu rostro al mirar a otros patinar y sé que amas hacerlo... y, te amo tanto que, quiero que sigas patindo y, no alejarte de aquello que has amado siempre.  
-Yuri- dice el peligris, visiblemente conmovido- Tú has mirado algo que nadie más, y eso es mi corazón. Amo al patinaje, pero, amo también a aquél que sabe que quiere mi corazón. Y, si deje el patinaje estos meses es, porque sabía que tú podías lograr grandes cosas, para que cuando regresara, disfrutara eso que tanto amo con aquél a quien tanto amo. ¿Me creerías si te confieso que te esperé desde siempre, cuando patinaba y soñaba hacerlo algún día con la persona para la que nací?  
-Viktor... ¡Te Amo!- exclama el pelinegro, al escuchar aquello que llega a su interior, como una flecha del mismo Eros, lanzada contra si mismo.- Y, siento haber decidido por dos. Solo quería lo mejor para ti... porque pensé que no era el que me entrenaras lo mejor.  
-Sonzo- reclama el ojiazul, mordiendo el labio inferior de su pupilo- no digas cosas que no sabes. A la otra, pregúntame o te tendré que castigar.  
-¿Cómo?- cuestiona, inocente, el japonés.  
-Haciendote el amor tres días seguidos sin descanso- dice el ruso, sonrojando a su amor, y, abrazándolo, en un sentir de amor que une a los dos- porque, después de esta noche, hacerte el amor es lo que quiero hacer por la eternidad.  
-Viktor...- susurra Yuri, enamorado, feliz, radiante.- Y , si tú me tocas como hace un rato siempre, y si me necesitas como yo a ti siempre, y si nos miramos como ahora por siempre, entonces, ten por seguro que, así siempre será... Eso, el color de tus pupilas me lo hace saber, por siempre... por siempre...  
-Entonces, así será siempre- termina Viktor, con lo que los dos, se besan- y podemos empezar desde ahora.  
-¡Viktor!  
-Por eso te amo, Yuri...  
-Y yo a ti, Viktor...

 _Te_ _Amo..._


End file.
